


A Product of Time and True Love

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aging, Boys In Love, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, M/M, Old Married Couple, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: A stolen moment, courtesy of Fandango and Tyler Breeze.“Have I told you recently that you’re utterly gorgeous?”





	A Product of Time and True Love

“Have I told you recently that you’re utterly gorgeous?”

"Come again?" Tyler Breeze set down the permission slip their daughter had just handed him. He didn't think he'd heard Dango correctly but his husband had said more surprising things before. 

“Have I told you recently that you’re utterly gorgeous?” Fandango repeated the sentence slower this time, taking particular care to enunciate every word. 

Tyler pushed his reading glasses to the top of his head, before facing Fandango. They'd been together for the last 15 years. From young and pretty to middle-aged and pleasant...it wasn't a bad transition but one that took adjusting. 

Tyler couldn't ignore the grey that came to the sides of Fandango's dark hair. The lines in his grin were less firm, but it all worked. He was still the handsome devil he'd married all those years ago. 

"You're just saying that." Tyler shook his head. He stood, walking over to Fandango. He draped his arms around his husband's neck.   
Tyler still _felt_ young but he knew he wasn't as youthful as he once was. 

The local skin clinic had taken to sending him advertisements for Botox. He knew it was because he'd accidentally enrolled on a mailing list. That also wasn't the point. Consider Botox _once_ for crows feet and they never let you live it down...

"I mean it, Breezy. May not say it so much, especially considering we're busy but you're beautiful." Fandango leaned in, pecking Tyler on the lips. "So, have I told you lately...?" 

“No,” Tyler hummed, eyes soft and lips curled with amusement. “Remind me.” 

Fandango checked to make there were no children around, and then, gave Tyler a harder, hungrier kiss. 

"I can do that." Fandango smirked, his eyes lit with mischief. "After the kids are in bed." 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Credit to The-Modern=Typewriter on Tumblr
> 
> “Have I told you recently that you’re utterly gorgeous?”
> 
> “No,” they hummed, eyes soft and lips curled with amusement. “Remind me.”


End file.
